1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders, and particularly to a holder which readily and firmly secures a fan to a panel of a computer enclosure.
2. Related Art
A typical contemporary personal computer comprises a central processing unit (CPU) and a power supply. Heat is generated by the CPU, and resulting heated air is removed away from the CPU by a fan driven by the power supply.
However, a single fan does not always effectively dissipate large amounts of heated air generated from modern powerful CPUs. Accordingly, a second fan is often installed at an outside panel of a computer enclosure, to bring cooling air into the enclosure. The second fan is generally attached to the enclosure with screws. This conventionally requires a tool. The attachment procedure is unduly tedious and inconvenient, especially when the enclosure is small. Furthermore, other components in the enclosure are prone to be accidentally damaged during the attachment procedure.
Another conventional means of attachment of a fan to a computer enclosure is shown in Taiwan Patent Application No. 88217278. A fan holder comprises four lateral spring hooks and two longitudinal spring hooks. The enclosure defines four lateral and two longitudinal slots therein. The hooks respectively extend through the slots of the enclosure and engage therewith. Thus, the fan is fastened to the enclosure.
The fan holder does not require screws. However, the fan is not easily removable from the enclosure when maintenance or replacement is required.
Thus, a holding means which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a holder which readily and firmly secures a fan to a panel of a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holder which allows easy removal of a fan from a panel of a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a holder in accordance with the present invention for securing a fan to a panel of a computer enclosure comprises a base for supporting the fan thereon, and a tapered hood-shaped body extending from the base. The base defines an opening, and four threaded apertures at four corners thereof. The body comprises a pair of side walls, and top and bottom walls respectively connecting between the side walls. A pair of latches extends outwardly from an edge of the top wall that is distal from the base. A pair of retaining slots is respectively defined in the side walls. An actuator extends outwardly from one of the side walls, and comprises a handle and a protrusion. The panel defines a pair of spaced cutouts engagingly receiving the latches of the holder, a slit snappingly receiving the protrusion of the holder, and a pair of hooks engaging in the slots of the holder.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: